Ozarvis-DR4FT6 32
Ozarvis-DR4FT6 32, more commonly known as “Planet Ozarvis 32 of the Cygnus Constellation” or “Ozarvis 32”, is the main setting of most events in Ultraman Kejadian and a colony world of the M-29 Ultras. History TBA Geography Ozarvis 32 is huge, one of the biggest Ultra colony worlds of the M-29 Ultras, with a mass more than 18 times the mass of the Land of Light, which puts it at more than 1,080 times the mass of Earth. Its diameter is also almost 235 times that of Jupiter, making it more than 2,630 times larger than Earth. Despite this, it’s geographical features are extremely similar to Earth, having Jungles, Forests, Oceans, Deserts, Tundras, Oceans, and any other biome Earth has, plus more. Moons / Satellites Despite its size, Ozarvis 32 has only two moons: Sutroma and Zotruna. Sutroma is the smaller of the two, with a diameter in between Saturn’s and Jupiter’s, alongside a mass comparable to Jupiter. Zotruna is about twice the size of Sutroma. Notable Locations * Grand Ocean: An ocean located south of Sioleth that makes up 46.5% of Ozarvis 32's saltwater. However, it’s water and the water of the Vegreheim Ocean are mixed thoroughly across an area that is absolutely huge. As such, the Grand Ocean and the Vegreheim Ocean are more often considered the same ocean, meaning that the Grand Ocean would instead house 73.6% of Ozarvis 32’s saltwater. ** Eldhuldinian Island: An island that is home to the Eldhultin race. * Vegreheim Ocean: Another major ocean, it is located west of Sioleth. It makes up 27.1% of Ozarvis 32’s saltwater. However, it’s water and the water of the Grand Ocean are mixed thoroughly across an area that is absolutely huge. As such, the Vegreheim Ocean and the Grand Ocean are more often considered the same ocean, meaning that the Vegreheim Ocean would instead house 73.6% of Ozarvis 32’s saltwater. * Sioleth: The largest continent on Ozarvis, it takes up more than 13 times the land area of Earth's 3 largest continents (Asia, Africa, and North America) combined. It is located on the Western Hemisphere, and has a surface area of 38,480,000 square miles. ** Hephean Wolf-Clan Forests: A massive forested area that separates the south-western peninsula from the rest of the continent. It is home to the Hepheans' wolf clan. ** Hephean Lion-Clan Savanna: A savanna that the Hepheans' lion clan call home. It is on the western coast of the continent. ** Hephean Leopard-Clan Jungle: A Rainforest that makes up the south-western peninsula. It is home to the Hepheans' Leopard clan. ** Zatroynia: The civilization of the Ligunals, most of it is in the central portion of the continent, although a fair portion of it reaches out into the north-easternmost point of the continent. ** The Gulf of Isolation: A gulf located around the eastern coastline. *** Libyr'dnahll: An island where Hepheans, Ligunals, and Eldhultin all live in peace that in almost any other location on Ozarvis 32 would be impossible. It's location has, through highly-extensive mystical fields powered by Mana, been hidden by its inhabitants from the outside world since the M-29 Ultras first colonized the planet. As a result, the Guild of Mystic Studies does not know of the island's existence. * Wiuyan: The second largest Continent on Ozarvis 32, it is separated by the Squalombra Channel from northern Sioleth. Its land mass is around 7 times that of Europe and Asia combined. As such, its total land area is 3,931,000 square miles. ** Hephean Fox-Clan Plateau: A massive plateau on the north-eastern edge of the Squalombra Channel. It is home of the Hepheans' Fox clan. ** Zatroynia: Although most of the Ligunals’ civilization is located on Sioleth, there is more of it located on Wiuyan, specifically in between the Hepheans’ Fox clan’s plateau to the east and the Hepheans’ Tiger clan’s jungles to the west. ** Hephean Tiger-Clan Jungles: A massive region, making a crescent-shape on the south-western side of the continent, covered in many dense rainforests. It is the Hepheans’ Tiger clan’s home. It’s size takes up a massive portion of the continent, going around the coastline from a small peninsula on the south-eastern portion of the continent to a gulf on the north-western side, forming a circle around three-fourths of the continent before stretching inland anywhere from 4,500 miles to 5,250 miles. Inhabitants The following is a full list of named inhabitants of Ozarvis 32, whether they are missing, deceased, or alive. This also accounts for the natural species of kaiju and other beasts living on Ozarvis 32. Fully-Sentient Characters on Ozarvis 32 Ultras *Ultraman Kejadian / Blake Genesis *Chiriah Genesis (Deceased) *Ultrawoman Chlorída / Jane Risocneir * Ultraman Roux / Regan Marlowe *TBA Ligunals *Alice Vrochí (Missing) *Ratul Liovelsirack *TBA Hepheans *Baldrick Liovelsirack / Ultraman Penipuan *Maria Liovelsirack *Alexis Caglye *Logan Caglye *Maximenico *TBA Eldhultin *Cameron Wilson *TBA Other *Mæviphemeris (Qunaevi) (Status: Unknown) *Mana-Dragons (Dracorexis Theos) **Layla (Stormfin Shinestrike) (Status: Resting) **Beatrice (Golden-spine Enlightener) (Status: Active) *TBA Natural Species of Ozarvis 32 Kaiju *Grigio Sorcerers: A subterranean species of Natural Grigios. ** Grigio King Imperator *** Grigio Regina Strega (Rumored) *Argentos: A species of Grigio-related leviathans. ** Argento Ichthýs ** Argento Karcharías ** Argento Fálaina ** Argento Megathírio *Coléoptère: A species of Wasp/Beetle like kaiju. **EX Coléoptère ***EX Coléoptère Devilish **Hyper Coléoptère ***Hyper Coléoptère Warrior *Zaragas Q-X: A subspecies of the Zaragas species that lives underground. *Leviagira: TBA **Leviagira Sigma *Emraxos: TBA **Giga Emraxos *Taclyus: TBA *Sitadon: TBA ** Sitadon EVO *Ataraguma **Ataraguma Prime *Lord-Malevotax **Hyper Lord-Malevotax **Assyrian Malevotax *Empress-Brutalas **Nightmare Empress-Butalas *Emeragaru **Emeragaru Xaxious *Black King Stregone: TBA *Cherubim Sündhaft: TBA *Red King Morteflame: TBA **EX Red King Morteflame: TBA *Demaaga Diablo: TBA **Kamisori Demaaga Diablo: TBA **EX Demaaga Diablo: TBA ***Tsurugi EX Demaaga Diablo: TBA *Birdon Góis: TBA *Gymaira Ochiá: TBA *Golza Diávolos: TBA Seijin *Hurigargon: A subspecies of the Gargorgon species that lives under the oceans of Ozarvis 32. ** Hyper Hurigargon *Grim Northsatan: TBA * Alien Barazeurab: A race of Seijin that live on an island 3,850 miles to the southwest of Wiuyan. * Alien Umazsalif: A race of Seijin that live on an island 3,900 miles to the west of Wiuyan. * Alien Dioleiryk: A race of Seijin that live on an island 3,700 miles to the northwest of Wiuyan. * Alien Nezottarns: TBA * Alien Enkachasypal: TBA * Alien Banlakanirm: TBA Humanoid Aliens * Ligunals: The most common race of humanoids on Ozarvis 32, the Ligunals resemble humans on such a level, both visually and anatomically, that human scientists have never found a way to distinguish a Ligunal from a Human. * Hepheans: The second most common race of humanoids on Ozarvis 32, the Hepheans resemble humans with partially-animalistic features resembling canine and/or feline species on Earth. * Eldhultin: The second least common race of humanoids on Ozarvis 32, the Eldhultin resemble a mix of Ligunals and Hepheans, albeit with some additional partially-animalistic features resembling Goats on earth. They are also incapable of using Mana under nearly all circumstances, and any use will numb their minds. In exchange for their disability of using Mana, they are essentially immune to the effects of spells cast by Ligunals and Hepheans. Other *Mana Dragons: An extraterrestrial race of Dragons, not unlike those found in Voswuinia on Earth, the Mana Dragons are known for having liquidated Mana-Crystals in their bloodstream, which enables the entire race to achieve Mystical feats beyond those of any other race native to Ozarvis 32. In comparison to the other natural species of Ozarvis 32, excluding the Qunaevi, the Mana-Dragons’ lifespan is extremely long, with life expectancies reaching anywhere from 345,000 years old to more than 477,500 years old. ** Stormfin Shinestrike: The most powerful breed of Mana Dragons by Mystical strength, the defining features of a Stormfin Shinestrike include silvery-white, fish-like scales, sky-blue eyes, and tail-fins designed for maneuvering through hurricanes. With growing age, their Agility, Brute strength, and Attack strength increase naturally, easily making older Stormfin Shinestrikes the most powerful of the Mana-Dragons. Notably, they are the least common of the Mana-Dragons, as there is only one known Stormfin Shinestrike to exist, specifically being Lady Layla. Additionally, the Stormfin Shinestrikes are completely immune to aging, meaning they can potentially live forever. ** Golden-spine Enlightener: The most powerful breed of Mana Dragons by Agility, the defining features of a Golden-spine Enlightener include charcoal-purple, iguana-like scales, emerald-green eyes, golden horns on the back of the head which curve around the back of the cheeks and point forward, and short necks with several golden spines going down the back. ** Vilefrilled Stalker: The most powerful breed of Mana Dragons by Brute strength, the defining features of a Titanic Lightstrike include light-charcoal grey, crocodile-like scales, blood-red eyes, crimson horns on the back of the head which curve slightly upward, and long necks with several crimson spikes on their underside. ** Giantspined Broadwing: The most powerful breed of Mana Dragons by Attack strength, the defining features of a Giantspined Broadwing include dark-green, fish-like scales, Golden eyes, lime-green horns on the back of the head which curve into an ‘S’ shape, and maple leaf-shaped tail-fins. ** Titanic Lightstrike: The second most powerful breed of Mana Dragons by Agility, the defining features of a Titanic Lightstrike include dark-charcoal blue, rattlesnake-like scales, sea-green eyes, golden antlers on the back of the head which resemble a White-Tailed Deer, dark orangish-crimson horns on the back of the head that curve upwards before pointing forward, and pine-green maple leaf-shaped tail-fins. ** Golden-Lasher Spinefin: The second most powerful breed of Mana Dragons by Attack strength, the defining features of a Golden-Lasher Spinefin include sky-blue, feather-like scales, greenish-gold eyes, light orangish-crimson horns on the back of the head that curve upwards before pointing backwards, and bone-colored nasal horns. ** Rockstorm Killer-Coldstrike: The second most powerful breed of Mana Dragons by Brute strength, the defining features of a Rockstorm Killer-Coldstrike include dark earthy-brown, rock-like scales, golden eyes, light orangish-brown horns on the back of the head that curve upwards slightly, and boulder-shaped maces at the end of the tail. Credits *The name of the upgraded form of Emeragaru, “Xaxious”, is taken from the name of the main antagonist of the ‘Godzilla Battle Royale’ fan film directed and produced by Billy Dubose. *Ozarvis 32, as it was up until the ending of the second movie follow-up to Ultraman Kejadian, is heavily inspired by another fictional world called “Mekkan”, which is the main setting of Twokinds, a webcomic written and produced by Thomas J. Fischbach. Trivia * Ozarvis 32 is one of the most abundant sources of Mana across the cosmos. This results in its Gravitational Pull being almost identical to Earth's, despite the tremendous difference in size, making its "Gravitational Pull to Size ratio" incredibly different from Earth's. ** This is what allows for the existence of the Hepheans, Ligunals, and Eldhultin. * The names of three of the Seijin races native to Ozarvis 32 (specifically the Alien Barazeurab, Alien Umazsalif, and Alien Dioleiryk) each come from other Alien Races in the Ultra Series, with the names spelled backwards. **The name ‘Barazeurab’ comes from the aliens “Babarue” and “Zarab” being combined and then spelled backwards. **The name ‘Umazsalif’ comes from the aliens “Mefilas” and “Zamu” being combined and then spelled backwards. **The name ‘Dioleiryk’ comes from “Kyrieloid” spelled backwards. * The names of three of the Seijin races native to Ozarvis 32 (specifically the Alien Nezottarns, Alien Enkachasypal, and Alien Banlakanirm) each come from other Alien Races in the Ultra Series, with the letters in the names scrambled. ** The name ‘Nezottarns’ comes from the names ‘Zetton’ and ‘Sran’ being scrambled and then combined. ** The name ‘Enkachasypal’ comes from the names ‘Nackle’ and ‘Shaplay’ being scrambled and then combined, albeit with an ‘L’ removed. ** The name ‘Banlakanirm’ comes from the names ‘Baltan’ and ‘Markind’ being scrambled and then combined, albeit with a ‘T’ and a ‘D’ removed. Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Ultraman Kejadian Category:Ultra Homeworlds